


Moiraine and the Arad Doman CuCumber

by gqsa



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Anal, Degradation, F/M, Feet, Fingering, Foot Fetish, Limes and lemons, Magic Play, Objectification, Orgasm, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Torture, Vibrator, Word Porn, belly bulge, cucumber, dark smut, defiled, lick, tear - Freeform, wheel of time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqsa/pseuds/gqsa
Summary: How Moiraine really got Rand to trust her in TearHey! Drop a comment [they're anonymous ;) ] on what you liked/disliked, and kudos if you have time :) It really helps. Feel free to request what you'd like to see, as well. Thanks in advance and enjoy!
Relationships: Rand al'Thor/Moiraine Damodred
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Moiraine and the Arad Doman CuCumber

Rand lifted Moiraine's shift above her bottom. They were little things, these pale, round cheeks. Curved on the sides, no folds on the bottom, not meeting down there either. Her fingers slyly covered her exposed vagina from the front, but her anus was still exposed, and it clenched as she realised he looked directly at it. The skin was slightly darker than the rest of her, with a pale pink adding some life. It was such a small hole.

"This is it, Moiraine," Rand said. "You sure it's worth it?"

"Can one measure the worth of her own body," Moiraine said in her cool voice, "against the fate of the world?"

Rand blew chill air, and the Aes Sedai's ass hole clenched again. A soft squeal escaped her. A squeal! And her knees came together. It all happened in an instant before she went back to her cold self.

"Proceed," she said, and spread her cheeks with long, delicate fingers, the soft flesh beneath caving beneath them.

Rand found himself taken aback by her commitment. She'd convinced him right then, but without follow through, she'd not take him seriously in future. Rand would not go back to that. She’d brought him to accept himself as the dragon reborn, and it was time she accepted that herself.

Rand lifted a cucumber. It was of the Arad Doman kind, so was two inches thick, green, and hard. Moiraine quivered in anticipation, goosebumps forming a prickly surface across her bum.

Rand would not disappoint. This was only the beginning, after all. He pressed the tip of the fruit to her rear entrance, and looked up. She didn't move, steeling herself. Her fingers held her cheeks a little tighter though.

 _Here goes_ , Rand thought as he pushed.

Her valve didn't take at first, her muscles clenching too tightly, but then slowly loosened and admitted the round tip.

Moiraine sucked in a breath.

She asked for it. Rand pushed again, embedding the vegetable an inch deeper into her. Her canal tried to clench again, but it was too late. The fortress had already been breached.

A little part inside him couldn't believe what he was doing to Moiraine. Moiraine! The gorgeous woman who'd shown up at the Two Rivers, all-knowing and powerful. Yet she stood before him, slightly bent forward, holding her shift up, spreading her ass cheeks as he plunged a filthy fruit into her back side.

It was surprisingly thrilling. Lews Theron must be the one enjoying it. _Deeper, deeper!_ he yelled.

Three inches and Moiraine had not flinched since the start. The little, dark anus was now two inches in diameter, and she was holding strong. Perhaps the thing wasn't hard enough.

Rand embraced saidin. It flooded him, threatening to take him over. He fought it down, channelling Ice into the fruit. It instantly froze and Moiraine's entire body twitched. Quivered. Trembled. Shivered. It looked like she was going to complain for a bit, but she leaned forward, chocolate locks blocking her face. Her body settled down, but she couldn't stop the shivering or leaking condensation. It made her look wet, wanting, especially with her knees together like that, bringing attention to the space between her thighs. Wow she was beautiful.

 _Ilyena was fairer_ , Lews Therin said in Rand’s head, but the crazy man was still whispering, _deeper, deeper_ , eager to explore the depths of Moiraine’s body.

Rand understood. Despite his feelings for Elayne, Aviendha, and Min, fighting the urge to touch the fine woman indecently was hard. Harder than fighting saidin. So, he took his focus and channelled it back to saidin, placing a special weave onto the cucumber, unbeknownst to Moiraine. That was for later. Then he shoved the foot long cucumber all the way into her such that his finger was inside, too. Her poop hole closed around it, holding him and the cucumber tightly.

She went as tight as her behind, lifting to her tip toes as if that made a difference. Rand pushed once more for good measure, and her soft ass cheeks squeezed his hand.

"I suppose that does it," the cool voice returned.

Was she really going to keep the demeanour after those squeals and jumps? Aes Sedai through and through.

She walked to her clothing, stiff as a cripple, and lowered her shift. She went about changing without bending over, and put on her dress and slippers. Now, the only sign that something massive was in her ass was her rosy cheeks and the slight bulge left of the navel in her bodice. She ran a hand over it, then pretended it wasn't there.

When ready in her blue silks she exited the room, proffered her elbow, and asked, "Shall we?"

Excitement built up in Rand. This was the crux of their deal. But he was already getting more than he bargained for. The back of her dress was wet below her ass, and people walking by the room looked as they passed. Why did that turn him on?

"We shall." Rand led Moiraine down the tavern steps, slowing and speeding their walk to shake her calm. Each change made her serene face twitch. _That’s better._

They arrived in a room where all kinds mingled, foot pads to shop keep. Mat diced in a corner with some rif rafs and Perrin sat with Loial at a central table with the girls surrounding them. Egwene looked beautiful tonight with those bosom revealing dresses Nynaeve preferred. Nynaeve herself cast Moiraine a scowl before tugging her braid and turning around.

Rand walked Moiraine over to the Emond's fielders. Loial greeted her reverently

She gave Rand a suffering glance, then bowed. Rand heard a squeak come from behind her and could only imagine the liquids on her dress.

"Oh no, Moiraine Sedai," Loial said. "I cannot let one such as you bow to me." He rose.

“You’re too kind—”

Rand activated the weave on the cucumber. A squishing sound came from Moiraine’s lower regions and the way she moved, she must have pressed her legs together. She jumped, and everyone at the table lurched as if the Aes Sedai would fall. While they checked if she was okay, Rand felt himself grow hard. He’d set the cucumber to spin within her, and he could see the effects that internal motion was having on the woman through her parted lips, eyes of supplication, and that slight bobbing of her knees like a child who needed the toilet. It was surprisingly seductive to watch as she did so with all those people around her. No one had noticed yet, but, as she moved, that bulge in her belly rose and fell, rose and fell. He could imagine the half frozen thing snaking up her midriff just beneath her navel.

"Please sit," she managed to say, quivering, struggling to stand straight. Loial was holding her up, his large hand around her waist. A thumb unconsciously rested above the bulge, and, for a second, Moiraine’s eyes rolled back. She blinked to find Nynaeve frowning at her.

“You sure you’re okay?” the wisdom asked.

“Yes—”

Rand doubled the spin.

“Oh, yes! Yes, I’m okay. Good. Yes.”

Rand was so hard. She was actually enjoying it. That bulge grew larger and smaller as the thing turned. It was not as straight as Rand had thought.

“She’s shaking,” Loial said

“I’m okay, really. Please sit, stone mason.”

Reluctantly, he obeyed.

"Nynaeve?" Moiraine asked.

"What?" the woman replied as if her wisdom concern was forgotten upon hearing Moiraine was okay. Turning to face Moiraine, she took note of the people eyeing the back of the Aes Sedai's dress. Egwene did, too. "Well, what is it?"

"There's something on your slipper." Moiraine bent her knees one at a time, holding her upper body straight at first, but curling over as she realised she'd need to bend to reach Nynaeve's feet.

"What the?" Nynaeve said, standing. But by then, Moiraine had already bent so much that Rand heard the spinning cucumber snap within her. She let out a tiny squeal, but still reached for Nynaeve's feet. The woman stepped back.

"Please," Moiraine said. "I have to—“ Rand set the two halves spinning in opposite directions, and Moiraine’s ‘to’ sound dragged out into a succulent ‘oooh’. “Oh, yes. Yes. I have to do this."

"No way in hell, witch. Stay away from me."

People were pointing at Moiraine now, whispering in each other's ear as they looked at her behind. Her dress was soaked and a puddle was forming at her feet. Her skin was flushed, her embarrassment overriding the paleness she had from the cold earlier. But her cold demeanour didn't return. She had to show that she could plead sincerely. Beg. On her knees if she must. As she did now, at Nynaeve's feet—someone who she did not see eye to eye with, someone who hated her. The novice stepped back, and the proud Aes Sedai followed, leaving a trail of fluids in her wake.

Men were standing all around the tavern now, inching closer. Loial, Perrin, and Mat gawked at what she was doing.

"Just let her do it!" Egwene blurted, rising and pushing Nynaeve forward. Her foot hit Moiraine's face, leaving scuff on the cheek, and the Aes Sedai grabbed the foot, pushing her lips to the skin of the upper arch, and licked, flicking her rosy tongue one, two, three times in quick succession, then, lifting the slippered foot, licked the dirt-and-juice-covered sole from heel to toe. She did so in large circles—that was all her, likely the influence of the spinning girths in her sex. Her whole body bobbed up and, from the way she caressed Nynaeve’s foot, stroking it, it was a wonder she didn’t remove the slippers and lick between Nynaeve’s toes. He should have made that part of the deal.

Moiraine placed the foot down, rose primly—cool, calm, steel—and glanced at Rand. There was no emotion in that face. No acknowledgement of her bodily juices covering her and the tavern floor. Nor did she note the countless men watching her.

Egwene grabbed her and Nynaeve and dragged them upstairs.

"Pissing wench," one man screamed as Moiraine passed. "Why don't you let me in on that. I could give you the golden shower of your life."

Moiraine just kept walking, but Rand could see her hands move to her crotch. She only glanced back before turning up the stairs, catching the men lapping up her juices from the floor. Defiling her from afar.

"She tastes like cucumber," one said.

"Light!" Nynaeve exclaimed. "What is that on your tummy?"

Her hate for Moiraine disappeared as her village wisdom caring kicked in. She reached for Moiraine and clutched the bulge. “It’s moving!”

Moiraine yelped. For a split second, it looked like she was holding back a flood, but her eyes rolled back in her head, a breathy groan escaped her, and she soiled herself on the spot. Egwene grabbed Moiraine as she fell back convulsing, shaking, flushed red as a girl when first taken over the edge. The front of Moiraine's blue dress darkened, and Rand knew that Nynaeve had just made the Aes Sedai orgasm by pushing on the cucumber bulge.

Rand wasn’t about to let that end just yet. He spun the thing faster, and, stretching his link to the vegetable, made some of it expand outwards like blunt spikes. Moiraine clutched her pussy like a dog grabs a bitch, and her fingers were quickly covered by the flowing golden piss seeping through her dress. Unknown to everyone, Moiraine herself included, the woman was pushing the cucumber deeper.

"Whore!" Men yelled, laughing. "Filthy White Tower whore!"

“Did you see her face?” another asked, his dick out, hand stroking it.

Moiraine’s arms went limp. Two plops sounded on the floorboards below her. The tavern went silent, save for her pretty voice moaning softly. The cucumbers rolled out from between her legs and finally came to rest.

The men who had drank her anal juices looked at each other, licked their lips, and ran for the cucumber. Egwene and Nynaeve rushed Moiraine upstairs. The grimy men grabbed her cucumbers and munched, chewing more reverently than Loial's greeting.

"Who wants some Aes Sedai cum and cucumber?"

The tavern erupted and the men started passing around Moiraine's sample. Lan entered and got a taste, saying the salad dressing was pretty good. Rand found himself enjoying it along with Mat, and Perrin. They needed this. Moiraine had uprooted them and taken their lives away. But the most surprising thing was Loial, chewing away at a piece of cucumber, even after looking sheepish at getting caught. He licked his lips, too. "She's delicious," he said.

Rand couldn't deny that. He raised his cucumber and shouted, "She's delicious!"

"She's delicious!" reverberated through the tavern. That was how a hundred men ate Moiraine Sedai out in one night, earning her Rand's trust.

“Who is?” Lan asked.

No one was drunk enough to tell him. Yet.


End file.
